d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Great Wyrm Pyroclastic Dragon
Long has Ixenhurthi been nursing his powers. Now in the slightly more peaceful time before his demise, he rules over more land than he ever imagined, inspires fear in more than he thought possible, and through specific, individual shows of his immense power (usually disintegrating or blasting something without a moment's notice with his Maximized or Quickened breath), impressed and cowed enough supplicants to statiate his greedy heart. He's done everything in life; what's left? Possibly try helping someone for a change? Nah, he's not that short of thrills to seek! This character uses the not only for the race of dragon, but for many feats used by Ixen as well. |DR=20/magic and 10/good |immune=Fire, Sonic, Magical sleep and paralysis effects |resist= |SR=34 |fort=+32 |ref=+22 |will=+37 |weakness=(Optional, weaknesses) |tag2= |spd=60 ft., fly 150 ft. (clumsy), climb 40 ft., burrow 45 ft. |melee=bite +49 (4d8+17) and claw +49/+49 (4d6+8, 19-20/×2) and wings +49/+49 (2d8+8) and tail slap +49 (4d6+25) |BAB= |grp=+73 |space=30 |reach=20 ft. |atkopt=improved rapidstrike (additional claws +44/+39/+34/+29, 4d6+8, 19-20/×2), snatch, power attack, great cleave |gear= |sa=breath weapon, crush, tail sweep |SLAcl=12 |SLA=3/day - produce flame, sound burst; 1/day - fire storm, incendiary cloud, meteor swarm, power word stun, pyrotechnics, shatter, shout, wall of fire, wall of stone. |tag3= |str=45 |dex=10 |con=31 |int=20 |wis=21 |cha=20 |sq=low-light vision |feats=Recover Breath, Quicken Breath, Shape Breath, Maximize Breath, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Rapidstrike, Improved Rapidstrike, Improved Critical (Claws), Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Large and In Charge, Snatch |skills=Appraise +20, Concentration +20, Diplomacy +45, Escape Artist +30, Hide +25, Intimidate +25, Knowledge (arcana) +28, Knowledge (geography) +20, Knowledge (history) +20, Knowledge (local) +20, Knowledge (nature) +40, Knowlege (nobility) +10, Knowledge (religion) +10, Knowledge (planes) +20, Search +45, Sense Motive +25, Use Magic Device +30 |possessions= |spellbook= |tag4= |variants='Breath Weapon (Su):' 70 ft. cone, or 140 ft. line, DC 40. A pyroclastic dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of superheated ash accompanied by crushing waves of sonic force (24d6 damage, dealing half fire damage and half sonic damage) or a disintegrating line. Creatures within the area of the line must succeed on a Fortitude save or crumble to ash. (Creatures that successfully save do not take any damage.) After using his breath weapon, Ixenhurthi must wait 1d4-1 rounds before using it again (-1 from Recover Breath feat). The recovery time can never be less than 1; there must always be at least one round of not using his breath weapon before he can use it again. Ixenhurthi has the Shape Breath feat, so either breath weapon can be either shape (adding 1 round to the rounds needed to use his breath weapon again). Also, the superheated ash can be Maximized (as a full round action) to deal 144 damage (72 sonic, 72 fire damage; 3 round penalty to recovery time). Ixenhurthi may use his breath weapon as a free action (normally standard action) if he takes a 4 round penalty to recovery time. He cannot quicken and maximize at the same time. Crush (Ex): Area 30 ft. by 30 ft.; Large or smaller opponents take 4d8+24 points of bludgeoning damage, and must succeed on a DC 40 Reflex save or be pinned. Frightful Presence (Ex): 330 ft. radius, 40 HD or less, Will save DC 42 negates. Tail Sweep (Ex): Half-circle 40 ft. in diameter, Medium or smaller opponents take 2d8+25 points of bludgeoning damage, Reflex DC 40 for half. |summary=Sample Great Wyrm Pyroclastic Dragon }}